


Safe

by The WinneplaneO Girls (beckers), thelunaticfringe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckers/pseuds/The%20WinneplaneO%20Girls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticfringe/pseuds/thelunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the window, the branches of the tree swayed dangerously back and forth in the heavy wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> From 2007.

The branches of the tree swayed dangerously back and forth in the heavy wind.  Weather like this was nothing new on the island; the strong winds came up every couple of days. 

That didn’t mean Ray Toro had to like it, though. 

The island was uncharted; no one had any idea where it or its inhabitants were.  Ray had been on the island for a little over a year, and other than the strong winds which threatened to sweep his thin frame away, Mikey Way was safe. 

That was all anyone wanted.  Mikey had to be safe. 

Ray and the others made a protective circle around Mikey—Mikey’s older brother, Gerard; Mikey’s best friend, Bob Bryar; and Gerard’s boyfriend, Frank Iero.  All four of them were committed to making sure Mikey was unharmed and protected. 

Ray and Mikey’s lives, and the lives of the others, had once been normal.  They had hung out, drank coffee, played the occasional jam session.  Mikey wasn’t the best on the bass, but he was getting better.  There had been talk of actually officially becoming a band—Mikey had even thought of a fucking awesome name.  My Chemical Romance.  Life was perfect. 

Then, _it_ had happened. 

Mikey had been minding his own business, walking through the park on his way home from work when he had seen it.  The body, being carried through the park by two masked men.  Mikey had frozen, trying to be quiet, but his bag had slipped from his shoulder, making the slightest of noises, and Mikey had been seen. 

He had run, faster than he had ever run before.  Ray’s house was closest, and Mikey had stumbled through the front door, crying and incoherent.  Ray hadn’t asked questions; he had simply hidden Mikey, then met the two men from the park at the front door.  

Mikey didn’t know what happened after that, and Ray refused to talk about it; no one needed to know.  But, when Ray had finished, the two men were gone, and Ray had burned his clothes. 

A week later, the five of them left New Jersey and moved to the island, where they would all be safe. 

And that was what had mattered.

 **************

_Ray Toro sits in the observation room, staring out the barred window.  There is a strong wind blowing outside the New Jersey State Mental Hospital, and he is unaware of eyes watching him through a two-way mirror._

_Gerard Way looks at the doctor and asks, “Will he ever come back?”_

_The doctor shakes his head.  “I don’t know, Mr. Way.  The experience—watching your brother die, and then killing the men responsible—he has completely blocked it from his mind.  In his mind, Michael is safe and Ray is protecting him.”_

_Mikey Way has been dead for a year.  He had happened onto a body dump in the local park, and had crawled onto Ray’s porch, bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds.  He had died in Ray’s arms._

_When Ray had finally been convinced to let Mikey go, he had disappeared.  Ray had been found by the local authorities, covered in blood and standing over the mutilated bodies of the men responsible for Mikey’s death.  Ray’s face had been serene, and he had given no resistance when the authorities had taken him away._

_His only concern—the last coherent words anyone heard him say—were about Mikey._

_“Mikey is safe now,” Ray had said.  “I fixed it.”_

_Gerard stared at Ray through the two way mirror, tears streaking his face.  Mourning the loss of his brother and his best friend._

_All in one day._  

_Outside the window, the branches of the tree swayed dangerously back and forth in the heavy wind._


End file.
